


Wolves

by YoruWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Escapar había sido lo que su instinto le había dicho casi 10 años atras y desde entonces no había parado. No paro cuando los peligros se volvieron la novedad del día y no lo hizo cuando tuvo que dejar lo único bueno en su vida, jamás paro, jamás descansó.Si pudiera volver al pasado le diría a su yo de hace casi 10 años que no confiara en ella pero no podía hacerlo asique ahora que era un lobo completo volvió a escapar, esta vez el peligro era mucho mas grande, los calavera eran mucho más peligrosos que antes y no iba a aceptar que dañaran a su manada asique su lobo escapó."-Es por su propio bien-Dijo Stiles acercándose al lobo negro que le devolvía la mirada-Claudia y Erik estaran bien, nos refugiaremos y hablaremos cuando puedas, no te culpan-Besó su frente-Ahora corre Derek-Derek no miró atrás y volviendo a escuchar su instinto escapó, escapó de México y de Beacon Hills, escapó de su vida para que su manada no tuviera que hacerlo cuando todo lo que quería hacer era detenerse."-Estoy cansado de escapar-





	1. I found you

**Author's Note:**

> Es un Two-Shot que salió luego de escuchar demasiado canciones de lobos, espero les guste

Con un suspiro Stiles estacionó el Jeep, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna intención de entrar, no ahora que no sabía nada de Derek, que no tenía idea de dónde podía estar porque lo último que habían hablado fue hace unas dos semanas cuando Derek aun corría por América del sur en busca de refugio y de otras manadas que pudieran hacerle de tapadera hasta que él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que le dieran al menos unos momentos de respiro. Apretó con fuerza el volante aún entre sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y terminó por apoyar la cabeza en él, ¿Cómo todo había podido ir de mal en peor? ¿Qué tanto tenía que mentirles a los niños hasta que Derek consiguiera llegar a casa? Porque obviamente la culpa no era de Derek, claro que no, jamás lo sería porque si lo hiciera debería culparle en primer lugar el hecho de que nació como hombre lobo y eso no es un hecho discutible.

Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver al Derek ensangrentado correr donde él a darle unas lamidas en la cara -aun en su forma de lobo- y luego tener que correr por su vida, correr para que los calaveras no le encontraran, tener que seguir escapando y jamás detenerse, escapar de su destino y de su vida, escapar de lo que le hacía humano, escapar de lo que realmente quería y de lo que más amaba en el mundo, escapar de su familia, de su manada y escapar de sus inicios; aún sentía el corazón martillándole contra los oídos como cuando lo vio correr sin poder mirar atrás y lo que se había convertido en un "Niños, iremos por su padre y cuando volvamos les podrá contar alguna historia" paso a ser un "Papá tiene que hacer y no podrá venir con nosotros un tiempo, pero podremos comunicarnos con él, papá los ama".

Se sentía tan impotente cuando se daba cuenta que no podía hacer nada para que Derek volviera, que no podía hacer nada para que todo fuera como antes y que nada de lo que estaba pasando realmente pasara, porque si pudiera retroceder el tiempo se encargaría de que los Calaveras... jamás lograrían llegar con ellos a esa parte de México y así, quizá así Derek podría estar con ellos en estos momentos, compartiendo con los mellizos aunque si lo pensaba fríamente significaba que no podría haber jamás salvado la vida de ellas. Fue casi una vida por la de muchas otras personas, un sacrificio que no pensó jamás tener solo y que sin importar tomó entre sus manos.

Unos golpes en su ventanilla le hicieron alzar un poco la mirada para encontrarse a Cora al otro lado, podía ver que posiblemente llevaba varios minutos allí de pie, pero no sabía con seguridad si estaba enojada o molesta, con ella era todo tan igual.

-Cora-le saludó al fin mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y abría la puerta dispuesto a bajar-¿Se han portado mal?-

Cora mordió sus labios ante el olor a tristeza tan grande que le golpeó por parte de Stiles. Cuando abrió la puerta su primer instinto fue abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad solo quería ahorcarlo porque llegaba media hora tarde.

-Sabes que no se portan mal con ellas aquí-entrecerró los ojos-¿Qué tal estás?-

-Bien-fue la silenciosa mentira que soltó entre ellos, que siempre decía a cualquier persona que le preguntara en realidad, una mentira que quería empezar a creer-Hubo mucha fila en las compras y pasé a ver a mi papá, quería saber que tal estaban los niños-le sonrió-se ve contento con la foto de ellos en la oficina, he sido desplazado de mi lugar en su escritorio-hizo una mueca aunque sonaba con mucho más ánimo.

-Sólo...-suspiró- sólo avísame si vas a tardar un poco más, no importa que no sepas cuánto, así no nos preocupamos por ti, aunque te podamos oler a kilómetros, no es suficiente, no después de lo de Derek-

El poco buen humor que Stiles había tenido se esfumó con la mención de Derek, habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que logró verlo ¿Realmente podría verlo una nueva vez? Todos los días revisaba su marca del triskele en su espalda para ver que siguiera allí y jalaba levemente el lazo de Derek para darse cuenta que seguía vivo, al menos seguía vivo.

-Les traje a los mellizos un bocado para después de la cena, sé que quizá me reprendan, pero quiero consentirlos un poco-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, de vez en cuando pueden comer algo de dulce, vamos-le quito las bolsas de las manos-te están esperando en la cocina, yo llevaré esto dentro-

Asintió levemente regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Cora y se serenó lo más posible antes de entrar a la casa; apenas puso un pie dentro el olor a hogar y a manada le golpeó, podía escuchar los gritos y risas de los mellizos en el piso de la sala de estar y podía sentir el olor de la comida que se estaba cocinando tranquilamente en el horno, todo le llevaba a pensar en manada, en Derek porque su olor estaba en todos lados, su olor, su presencia...Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su cuello donde reposaba la marca de compañeros que Derek le había hecho la noche anterior a que la pesadilla comenzara.

-Así que decidiste volver-le dijo la mujer frente a él con los brazos cruzados-Nos has tenido preocupados a todos ¿Acaso se te hecho a perder el teléfono?-

-No....simplemente había fila en el super y pasé a ver a mi padre-hizo mueca-lo siento-

-Sé que lo sientes-le abrazó-pero debes entender que no quiero perderte, perdí a Derek antes de siquiera tenerle, no puedo perderte a ti, eres lo único que me queda-

-Thalía...-dejó escapar mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de aquella mujer-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, simplemente necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, necesitaba pensar-

-Sé que lo necesitas, podrías ir a pasear con Laura luego de acostar a los niños, ella es una buena guía cuando se transforma-le sonrió acariciando su espalda-ve con los niños, aún no cenamos y te han echado de menos la verdad-le dijo-mañana podría venir tu padre a cenar con nosotros, ellos lo aman-

-Voy a llamar a mi padre luego para ver si puede pasar a cenar, sino siempre puedo llevar a los niños a la hora de comer-se alejó de ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-gracias-

Thalía solo negó y le hizo salir de la cocina, no sabía cómo es que aquel chico podía aguantar tanto, aguantar todo lo que estaba pasando con Derek, con los mellizos, con todos en realidad; sólo esperaba que pudiera aguantar hasta el final.

***********************

No fueron hasta pasadas las once cuando Stiles y Laura lograron salir de casa; no sabía cómo, pero los mellizos cada vez estaban teniendo más fuerza, cada vez se resistían a cosas mundanas como el ir a dormirse temprano -muy a pesar de que al otro día tuvieran clases- incluso le recordaban un poco a él cuando era pequeño y no quería irse a dormir porque jugar con su madre era lo mejor que había en el mundo. Para ser un simple humano se las estaba arreglando realmente bien, aunque eso significara que quedara sin energía cuando llegara la noche y los niños durmieran.

Laura, a su lado sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras movía sus patas de forma coordinada; ella era una de las más agradecidas con Stiles, estaba segura que si ese chico no hubiera entrado -muy a pesar de que le estaban disparando-no habría podido rescatarlas pero ¡Él entro! Le importó realmente poco el hecho de que tenía una bala en un hombro y que posiblemente el golpe que tenía en la cabeza fuera más que un simple golpe, porque les saco de aquella maldita prisión y lograron devolver el favor matando a los cazadores en cuanto se lograron convertir en lobos, consiguiendo escapar con Stiles entre sus lomos y correr todo lo que dieron hasta un lugar seguro. Ese chico les había salvado la vida sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin siquiera mirar las consecuencias que esto generaba y sin siquiera esperar nada a cambio, simplemente les había dicho "Sé quiénes son, este no es su lugar". Si en ese momento hubiera analizado un poco las palabras se hubieran dado cuenta que no solo las conocía porque sus nombres en algún momento significaron algo, sino porque todo su ser apestaba realmente a su hermano, a reclamo y compañeros, porque si tan siquiera hubiera olfateado sólo un poco hacia él se hubiera dado cuenta que gran parte de la sangre que tenía sobre él no era suya.

-Laura-le llamó despacio intentando no romper la atmósfera- sé lo que piensas, deja de culparte, estás aquí ¿No? -le preguntó con una leve sonrisa-los niños te adoran y mi padre también, es más que suficiente lo que estás haciendo por nosotros tres, tu hermana y tu madre también-

Laura terminó por sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y ladeo levemente la cabeza, sabía que de esa forma no podría comunicarse así que simplemente alzó un poco las cejas como diciendo un "Pero Derek no está aquí" porque si algo había quedado bien claro era que Stiles le entendería, hablara el idioma que hablara.

-Lo sé-le dijo sentándose a su lado aunque apoyado en un árbol-quizá el estaría aquí conmigo y los mellizos pero entonces nosotros seguiríamos pensando que tú y Thalía estaban muertas, que habían muerto en el incendio, no saber que Kate había vendido a tu madre a los calavera, que tu habías sido la siguiente, que Peter en realidad no te mato... que su poder fue de una Alpha completamente descontrolada y por desagracia suya, parecida a tí-

La castaña alzó una ceja ante lo último y le gruñó con enfado antes de lanzarse sobre Stiles derribándolo en el proceso para ganarse sobre él mostrando las dos hileras de dientes.

-Vale Laura, no eres fea y lo sabes, pero si la chica no se hubiera parecido a ti, posiblemente te hubieramos encontrado a ti y a tu madre mucho antes de lo previsto-

Stiles simplemente le acarició el lomo sin asustarse en lo más mínimo, posiblemente si fuera cualquier otro hombre lobo quien hiciera esto si que se asustaría, pero era Laura, la misma Laura que había ido a dormir a su cuarto todo el mes siguiente luego de ser liberada sólo porque olía como a Derek, porque seguía desprendiendo su olor a través de la marca.

Laura por su lado le golpeó la mejilla con la nariz y se levantó de encima suyo, no era posible que ese crio siguiera teniendo razón, cada vez que hablaban se sorprendía más de todo lo que ese muchacho sabía "quizá por eso era el compañero de su hermano"; era leal, valiente, inteligente, no le temía a nada -aunque estaba segura que si lo hacía- siempre ponía su mejor cara para todo aunque últimamente no estaba segura de cuanto más podría aguantar sin Derek porque una cosa era lo que Stiles -El humano- sintiera por Derek y que fuera como una necesidad porque es su pareja y sus hijos lo necesitan pero lo otro era la parte de Stiles que Derek había reclamado, la parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba de Alpha, de su compañero, de su manada, la parte de Stiles que intentaba estar serena porque sus hijos hacían más preguntas por su padre, la parte de Stiles que intentaba estar más tranquilo porque no podía desmoronarse enfrente de ellos, la parte de Stiles que ahora mismo, no sabría cuánto más podría resistir.

A lo largo de su vida había visto diferentes tipos de compañeros, había visto diferentes tipos de personas que se emparejaban entre ellos, había visto lobos emparejarse con humanos reclamándolos porque ellos se amaban lo suficiente y realmente el hecho de separarse -a veces por necesidad de buscar un punto de migración seguro- no les afectaba mucho, pero también había conocido lobos emparejarse con lobos que eran compañeros porque se supone que solo los lobos son compañeros pero luego se dio cuenta que no, que los humanos también podían ser compañeros y la verdad es que estos dos se diferenciaban demasiado porque mientras el primero podía estar separado incluso décadas sin necesidad de contacto alguno los otros necesitaban al menos hablarse, saber que estaban allí para el otro, saber que no habían perdido lo que tenían porque el primero que perdía era el humano; el humano se quebraba más rápido, el humano se dañaba más rápido, el humano no lograba llegar a los cinco años la mayoría de las veces sin morir por el rechazo de no tener a su compañero y la amargura de no saber dónde estaba, por otro lado los lobos perdían por completo la razón en las lunas llenas -aunque en el pasado tuvieran el mejor control de todos- dejaban de prestar atención a su parte humana y con los años terminaban convirtiéndose en lobos solitarios sin una pizca de lo que fueron en algún momento. Lamentablemente Stiles era el humano en la relación y mientras que a Derek le quedaban muchos años -quizá décadas- para empezar a siquiera notar los cambios de no tener a su compañero con él, Stiles no podía, lo veía apagarse cada día un poco más.

Posiblemente tener un ojo sobre él era lo mejor que podían hacer, era obvio que Stiles no iba a desaparecer en el lapsus de cinco años porque tenía dos cachorros pequeños y porque ellas estaban y le proporcionaban parte del aroma de su compañero pero cuando los cachorros crecieran...Cerró los ojos, no podía soportar lo que podría pasar.

-¿Cómo crees que está Derek?-preguntó Stiles sacándola de sus pensamientos-Posiblemente siga en su forma de lobo y no se ha de haber bañado en meses, debe apestar-recogió sus piernas un poco contra su pecho-¿Crees que siga vivo? Yo lo siento conmigo, siento su vínculo con la manada, siento que sigue respirando pero a veces me pregunto si eso no es imaginación mía-murmuró lo último aunque obviamente Laura podría entenderle igual-Desearía poder haber vuelto con Derek, no es que no te ame Laura, eres como una hermana mayor para mi y tu madre es como si aun estuviera la mía pero él-un nudo se formó en su garganta y mordió sus labios.

Laura se sentó nuevamente a su lado y apoyó su nariz contra la mejilla de Stiles mientras dejaba escapar pequeños aullidos, tristes aullidos ¿Cuánto más tendrían que sufrir ellos para que pudieran ser felices? Porque daría todo lo que tenía si podía ver a su hermano una última vez.

-Gracias Laura-le dijo acariciando su lomo una vez más antes de alzar la cabeza ante el ruido-no te muevas de mi lado-le pidió llevando una mano a su espalda para sacar la pistola-veré de qué se trata, si te digo que corras, tu corres lejos de casa y lejos de aquí, sabes donde esconderte para llegar a casa sin ser vista, avisas y se van a casa de mi padre-le pidió levantándose del suelo con la pistola en alto-Vamos-

Despacio y sin meter el menor ruido comenzó a acercarse al ruido que le había sobresaltado, la verdad es que si tenían suerte sería un animal que había caído en la trampa de algún cazador y que simplemente deberían liberar -dependiendo de cuan grave fuera su herida- para volver a tranquilizarse o podría ser un cazador perteneciente a los calavera que buscaba venganza porque lo que les había "Robado" -aunque de este último casi ni sospechaba porque Chris se encargado de dejar en claro que Beacon Hills era de su territorio y todo cazador que no conociera o que no se presentara ante ellos primero y que violara el código sería tratado igual que una bestia.

Alzó una ceja al ver a una gran mata de pelo con un pie entre las trampas de los cazadores, una trampa común para osos que le tenía -Si tenía mala suerte- la pata quebrada, significaba otro trabajo para Deaton. Al final simplemente guardo la pistola entre sus ropas y en cambio saco un poco de carne que solía llevar para los paseos que daban con Laura, quizá ese Lobo si comía lo que los humanos y podría alimentarle mientras esperaba que llegara Deaton o que le quitara la trampa del pie.

-Hola amigo-le saludó acercándose despacio a él-soy Stiles, no te haré daño, lo prometo-le acarició el lomo despacio, intentando que se relajara pero realmente no hizo movimiento alguno, no dio indicio de que le había siquiera escuchado-¿Lobo?-preguntó levantandose para darle la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con el animal.

Quizá debió sospechar luego de que Laura se pusiera inquieta en cuanto le olfateo, que comenzara a gemir con pena y descontrol intentando despertarle mientras le movía la cabeza con el hocico, quizá debió sospechar cuando la vio lamerle la cara en busca de que el lobo abriera los ojos pero nada de eso le preparo para cuando logro ganarse frente al lobo; porque ese lobo no era uno cualquiera que podría haber tenido la mala suerte de haber metido la pata en una trampa para osos, ese lobo negro y grande que reposaba en el suelo como si no hubiera podido aguantar siquiera un poco más le recoraba tanto...le traía todo el dolor y toda la desesperación que podría haber guardado en algún momento.

-Derek...-dejó escapar mientras intentaba despertarle-joder...joder...-mordió sus labios-Laura cambia por favor-se quitó su camisa y sus pantalones-necesito que llames a tu madre y que alerten a Deaton-le pidió bajando despacio las manos para sacarle con esfuerzo el pie de aquella trampa-por favor-le rogó mientras se dejaba caer sobre Derek, abrazandolo como si tuviera miedo de que al alejar sus manos este se fuera de allí, que fuera un espejismo o parte de un sueño donde terminaría por desaparecer en cuanto las cosas se aceleraran un poco.

Laura consideró aullar para que su madre viniera pero eso significaría que también vendrían otro tipo de hombres lobo y otro tipo de personas que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar cerca, además, tampoco podía dejar solo a Stiles, no podía dejarlo solo con Derek y esperar a que cualquier persona que los reconociera les hiciera daño, que se aprovecharan que el guardián de Beacon Hills estaba demasiado herido. Cerró sus ojos y siguió a su instinto, cambió a humana colocándose las ropas que Stiles le entregó junto a sus zapatos para simplemente acomodarse cerca de Derek con ambas manos sobre su hermano comenzando a quitarle el dolor, quizá si lo lograba -aunque fuera un poco-podría decirles porque estaba así.

-Llama a mamá, Stiles-le pidió sin dejar de mirar a su hermano-esto no tiene muy buena pinta, luego llama a Deaton y has que Cora se quede con los gemelos, que no los despierte y llama a tu padre que se vaya a la mansión para ayudar a cuidarlo-

Stiles apenas y movió su mano hasta su pantalón para sacar su teléfono marcando el número de Thalía, ni siquiera entendía muy bien lo que le había dicho Laura, no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, procesar que ayer estaba llorando por Derek y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos -aunque demasiado herido- ¿Cómo podía ser siquiera esto realidad? Aún no entendía como es que siquiera había logrado llegar a Beacon Hills en primer lugar.

-¿Stiles?-escuchó que le hablaban desde el otro lado de la línea-¿Estás bien? Te escucho respirar y creo que te esta dando un ataque de pánico ¿Está todo bien?-

-Derek...-dejó escapar mientras abrazaba más al lobo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué paso con mi hijo?-preguntó preocupada-¿Dejaste de sentir su vínculo? ¿Logró llamarte?-

-Esta en Beacon Hills-respondió mordiendo sus labios para no soltarse a llorar-esta...-miró a Laura en busca de ayuda y agradeció silenciosamente cuando le quito el teléfono poniéndolo en altavoz.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Thalía desde el otro lado-¿Stiles?-

-Es Derek-empezó Laura de nuevo-Con Stiles lo encontramos en uno de nuestros paseos por la reserva, no sabemos como llegó ni porque esta aquí en realidad pero esta grave, posiblemente demasiado herido y agotado para ser consciente de dónde está, además-hizo mueca-no pude saber que era Derek hasta que pegué mi nariz a su pelo, no hay otro indicio, es como si su olor fuera demasiado débil incluso para nosotros-

El teléfono se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos y si no fuera porque Laura estaba pendiente de las respiraciones de madre al otro lado de la línea hubiera jurado que habían cortado hace bastante tiempo ¿Cómo Derek había llegado a Beacon Hills sin levantar siquiera sospecha?

-Llamaré a Deatón y me iré directo allí a preparar la clínica, no se que tan mal esta Derek y no se que tan cansado este como para que pueda volver a ser humano-suspiró-llamaré a tu padre Stiles así Peter también vendra y me sentiré mas segura de que ellos se queden con los mellizos y con Cora, también me encargaré de avisarle los Argent lo que esta pasando ¿Está bien?-

-Sí...yo no podría hacerlo, no en estos momentos al menos-se fijó en Derek una vez más antes de mirar su teléfono-después de saber que tiene Derek te juro que yo mismo hablaré con Chris y haré lo que sea correspondiente pero por ahora no puedo-

-No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, intenta levantarlo siquiera de allí, debemos llevarlos a la clínica y ustedes salieron sin el Jeep ¿Qué tan lejos de casa están?-

-Unos 50 metros la verdad-miró el lugar-70 a lo sumo, no se como es que lo encontramos pero no creo que Laura o yo podamos cargar con él hasta Deaton-

-Bien, llevaré el Jepp con ustedes y luego nos iremos todos a la clínica, llegaré en 10 minutos-hizo una pequeña Pausa-Todo estará bien-Cortó

Los siguientes minutos apenas y los sintió Stiles, apenas sintió cuando Thalía llegaba con el Jeep para poder subir a Derek, apenas sintió cuando acomodaron a ambos en la parte de atrás, apenas sintió cuando el bosque comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido para siquiera notar a la velocidad a la que conducían ¿Qué tan mal podía estar Derek? Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir claramente como su vínculo estaba fuerte y firme, como seguía resplandeciendo de un dorado bastante fuerte, como su marca estaba palpitando en busca de su Alpha, como sus sentidos solo se centraban la persona que tenía entre sus brazos ¿Sería un sueño? ¿Acaso esta era nuevamente su imaginación intentando decirle que ya no le quedaba tanto tiempo de cordura como había pensado en algún momento?  Ya ni siquiera podía diferenciar lo real de los sueños, mucho menos saber si este Derek era real y si no lo era, simplemente se aferraría cuanto pudiera a él hasta despertar una vez más.

*****************

Llegar a la clínica de Deaton fue una de las cosas más rápidas que había hecho en su vida desde que había vuelto pero no tanto como esta vez porque sabía que estaban en problemas, podía sentir a Derek pero no como lo había sentido cuando era cachorro y antes del incendio, no podía sentirlo como sentía a Laura -solo cerrando los ojos- no podía sentirlo como sentía a Cora y a Peter -concentrandose en su olor- tampoco podía sentirlo como sentía a Stiles o a los mellizos -por sus lazos- Con Derek las cosas eran realmente diferentes, en cuanto le toco, supo de inmediato que su hijo estaba allí, entre sus brazos pero no podía comprobarlo cuando se alejó, no podía sentir el olor a Derek a menos que respirara directamente detrás de sus orejas o a menos que lo tocara ¿Qué tanto daño le habían hecho para que terminara de esta manera? Por qué esto no era normal, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo era. Cargar a Derek había sido quizá una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en mucho tiempo -y no porque pesara- era por Stiles, no podía creer que estaba tan sujeto a Derek que había tenido que cargarle Laura en brazos para que ambas pudieran entrar o hubieran tenido que quedarse en el Jeep.

Ella sabía lo que eran los compañeros y ella sabía realmente lo que podrían llegar a sufrir después de una ausencia bastante grande, porque sabía que vendrían las pesadillas una vez que Derek se recuperara, porque sabía que vendrían los ataques de pánico cuando Derek tuviera que salir, porque sabía que venían demasiadas penumbras para soportar luego de casi cumplir la fecha limite.

-Deaton-saludó cordial y con respeto a su ex-emisario mientras lograba dejar a Derek en la mesa.

-Thalía-saludó con el mismo respeto Deaton mientras se acercaba a Derek-¿Hace cuánto lo encontraron?-

-Quizá una media hora-habló Stiles entre los brazos de Laura pero un poco más sereno que antes-Revisé nuestros vínculos y revisé nuestra unión por si algo estaba mal con él pero siguen tan sólidas como en momento en que se crearon-

Deaton asintió en silencio y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de Derek haciendo una mueca al ver en las condiciones que había aparecido, realmente debió haber sufrido demasiado.

-Lo más reciente y menos grave es la herida que se ha hecho en la pata, tiene un par de costillas quebradas y algunos cortes que se le pierden entre el pelo, quizá cuando cambie a humano pueda terminar de revisarle los cortes-miró a Thalía-necesito su ayuda para esto, Derek esta demasiado agotado para siquiera intentar el cambio, además, su cuerpo tampoco tiene energía para cambiar por si mismo-

Thalía asintió levemente y se acercó a su hijo apretando despacio el cuello -donde por lo general van la marca de compañeros- y luego el pecho enterrando solo la punta de sus uñas antes de alejarse para ver como el cuerpo de su hijo cambiaba de un lobo completo a su parte humana, una parte que estaba completamente desecha.

El Derek que estaba sobre la camilla no era como lo recordaba Stiles, tenía más barba de la que jamás le había visto en la vida, tenía el cabello largo y sucio, estaba pálido y ligeramente delgado pero lo realmente alarmante eran las multiples heridas que habían repartidas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. De no ser porque respiraba, Stiles hubiera jurado que lo que estaba frente a él era su cadaver.

-Puedo ayudar con varias cosas de su cuerpo pero la señora McCall debera ayudarme con el resto, a lo largo de los años hemos logrado ver algunas cosas juntos en la médicina, lo mejor sería que le llamaran y la trajeran, estoy seguro que Stiles y Laura de mientras pueden bañarlo para yo curarlo en lo que ella llega-

Laura asintió despacio aún con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo es que seguía sin sentir a su hermano? Se supone que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que volvieron a estar seguros ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?

-Tampoco lo se Laura-murmuró Stiles cerca suyo, dandole a entender que había hecho la última pregunta en voz alta-pero vamos a averiguarlo, por ahora será mejor darle un buen baño de esponjas y conseguirle algo de ropa-se encogió de hombros, a él no le importaba ir en camiseta y ropa interior, pero tenía que sentir a Derek seguro-vamos a dejarlo bien para que Deaton pueda revisarlo y entre menos nos demoramos, menos se demoran ellos y más rápido lo llevamos a casa ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me suene a un buen plan-le dijo-asique cuenta conmigo.


	2. I want you.

Stiles entró al cuarto con una bandeja entre sus manos, posiblemente hoy sería el día en que Derek decidiera despertar y necesitaba tener cerca al menos un poco de alimento para el lobo porque ni siquiera sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había comido y Melissa solo le había confirmado lo que no quería escuchar, le había confirmado que Derek posiblemente ni siquiera había logrado probar alimento alguno en varias semanas porque su estado de lobo estaba realmente delgado y como humano estaba cerca de la deshidratación, más ahora si tenían en cuenta que su condición de hombre lobo apenas y le estaba manteniendo con vida.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía siquiera alejarse de él después de escuchar semejantes palabras? No podía siquiera pensar en que le había pasado para no poder comer en varias semanas y no quería imaginar el hambre que debía tener en esos momentos ¿Acaso los Calavera creían que un hombre lobo se alimentan de aire? porque la verdad es que no, no lo hacen, también necesitan comer -mucho más que un humano- necesitan hidratarse y tener una buena dosis de sueño antes de siquiera intentar hacer algo como empezar a correr porque el Lobo que vio cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no era salvaje sino que era el mismo Derek Hale estaba con bastante pelo pero ¿bajo él? sus manos casi tocaron los huesos cuando las hundió, no podía ser verdad que el lobo que tantas veces le llevo en la espalda ahora apenas y pudiera con él para mantenerse en pie.

Dejó la bandeja con cuidado en su mesita de noche y se acomodó junto a Derek con un libro en las manos ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como todos comenzaban a rendirse ante la idea primero de que despertara y segundo de encontrar lo que le habían dado para privarlo por completo de su lobo interior. Aún que tampoco los culpaba por comenzar a borrar sus esperanzas, llevaban mas de dos semanas y Derek ni siquiera había sido capaz de abrir los ojos ¿Acaso el debía perder las esperanzas también? Por supuesto que no, el era Stiles Stilinski y un Stilinski jamás perdía las esperanzas -por muy mínimas que fueran-

-No vas a librarte tan rápido de mi Derek-pasó sus manos por el cabello de este mientras se acomodaba bajo las sabanas sin apartar su mirada-Vamos a descubrir que te tiene así ¿Sabes? No eres la maldita bella durmiente para tener que despertarte con un beso, ya lo intente y no funciono-se rió ante sus propias ocurrencias-Estoy aquí Derek y necesito que despiertes, no puedo seguir haciendolo sin tí-dejó el libro junto a la comida sobre su mesita de noche y se acomodó en el vendado pecho de este-No soy tan fuerte como lo creí en un principio, necesito escucharte aunque sea para discutir, aunque sea para ver como tus silenciosas conversaciones volvieron y tengo que "leer" tus cejas-mordió sus labios mientras rodeaba más el cuerpo de Derek con sumo cuidado y acomodaba su cabeza cerca su cuello donde se podían apreciar sus propios dientes reclamandole como compañero-te necesito Derek-

Stiles cerró sus ojos sin dejar de apretar a Derek contra él, necesitaba sentirle entre sus brazos, saber que era verdad, saber -como lo hacía todas las noches desde que el moreno volvió- que si dormía no iba a desaparecer para cuando despertara, simplemente iba a seguir allí -demasiado quieto para su gusto- que no se iba a ir a ningún lado porque aunque quisiera estaba demasiado herido para siquiera intentarlo.

Derek tenía un brazo vendado igual que el torax, varios parches pequeños a lo largo de su cara y su cuello para terminar en una venda bastante grande sobre el pie que había quedado atrapado en la trampa para osos, además, este mismo tenía varios puntos, puntos de que haber tenido sus poderes de hombre lobo ni siquiera hubieran pasado por la cabeza.

-Te necesito Derek-repitió antes de simplemente dejarse vencer por el sueño, llevaba varios días apenas y durmiendo lo suficiente para que sus hijos no le vieran cansado pero su cuerpo necesitaba descanso también y esta vez no se iba a negar si lo tenía a él de compañía como en los viejos tiempos.

******************

Lo primero que sintió Derek cuando despertó fue el calor de un cuerpo demasiado cerca suyo -casi encima si quisiera decir la verdad- aunque realmente no le sorprendió aquello, posiblemente luego de vagar en su forma de lobo al fin le habían atrapado y el calor debería ser otro lobo que corrió con la misma suerte que él ¿cómo es que las cosas se complicaron tanto en primer lugar? Por que aún recuerda ese día en México cuando vio a Stiles por última vez antes de tener que correr por su vida, antes de saber que todo lo que habían planeado en algún momento se estaba yendo directamente por el caño ahora que no podía siquiera respirar sin que los calavera le estuvieran pisando los talones y la verdad es que ya estaba cansado.

_Por que pudo ser más fuerte._

_Por que pudo haberlo intentado un poco más._

_Por que pudo haber haber escapado una vez más._

_Por que pudo..._

_Pero estaba cansado._

Se cansó de correr porque su vida dependiera de ello, se cansó de intentar mantenerse a salvo, se cansó de simplemente tener que refugiarse por apenas y unas cuantas horas que por lo general ocupaba para comunicarse con Stiles, se cansó de sentir el sufrimiento de Stiles a través del teléfono a pesar de los kilometros que le mantenían separado y que solo le daban ganas de tenerlo a su lado para decirle que todo estaba bien, se cansó de no poder ver a sus hijos crecer, de ver a su familia, de perderse los mejores momentos que podían entregarle sus pequeños pero sobre todo se cansó de escapar.

Quizá lo mejor era rendirse y dejar de pelear porque sabía que al menos así su familia estaría bien y salvo, sabía que Stiles jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara a ninguno y que Scott sería un buen Alpha con respecto a Beacon Hills, lo único que siempre se culparía era de no lograr volver con ellos y ver a su familia una vez más.

-¿Derek?-

-¿Stiles?-preguntó más por instinto que por otra cosa mientra sus ojos se abrían casí de golpe buscandolo.

-Joder Derek-se acomodó en la cama y le tomo la cara con las manos-estas despierto al fin, joder...joder...gracias-juntó sus frentes-no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, no vuelvas a irte y aparecer en las peores condiciones humanas posibles, no de nuevo Derek, prometelo-

Acaso sus ojos estaban engañandolo ¿Era stiles? Cómo se suponía que estaba allí si él había sido encontrado por los calavera ¿Acaso era un nuevo metodo de tortura? Porque joder, sus sentidos no estaban funcionando verdaderamente y no podía saber si era un sueño -uno que se repetía con más frecuencia de la quisiera- o era la realidad.

-Deaton dijo que tus sentidos estaban atrofiados por algo que inhalaste pero hasta saber que era estaras sin poder ocuparlos, no del todo al menos-le miró directo a los ojos-este es tu presente Derek, estamos en al casa, estás a salvo-

¿Realmente estaban a salvo? eso posiblemente era algo que se iba a preocupar después porque al fin tenía a la persona que había extrañado por más de tres años y aunque fuera momentaneo, necesitaba disfrutar de esto.

-Stiles-repitió elevando sus manos sin importar el dolor que le causo eso y le tomo de las mejillas para alejarle de su frente y acercarlo más a sus labios-te extrañe-y finalmente los junto. Sentir los labios de Stiles era como sentirse vivo de nuevo, esto era real, esto al fin estaba sucediendo, estaba a salvo y haría todo por permanecer así.

Stiles cerró los ojos dejando que el resto de lágrimas cayeran, podía permitirselo si volvía a besar a Derek después de más de tres años, algo que hasta hace un mes creía completamente imposible y podía permitirse llorar si sentía que esto no iba a ser de un momento y luego tuviera que correr lejos, nuevamente escapando de los problemas.

-Te amo-susurró bajito, como si fuera un secreto que nadie más debiera saber, el mejor secreto de todos la verdad.

-También te amo-repondió Derek con el mismo tono de voz que Stiles, porque a pesar de que no era un secreto que se amaban, si lo era el hecho de haber pasado más de tres años solo pensando en él-jamás he dejado de hacerlo-

-Tampoco yo-volvió a juntar sus frentes-Te he esperado todo este tiempo, hay tantas cosas que debes saber, sobre todo a los mellizos que desde que te trajimos no se han despegado de ti para nada-

-¿Dónde están ahora?-preguntó buscandolos con la mirada, necesitaba ver a sus hijos.

-En clases-le sonrió-Van en primer grado y creeme que han sido los más emocionados cuando empezaron el año hace unos meses atrás-se alejó hasta acomodarse en su pecho-salen en un par de horas más asique tenemos tiempo para llamar a Deaton y Melissa para que te den una revisada, quiero saber como va ese pie-

Derek asintió en silencio mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Stiles, solo quería ver a sus hijos de nuevo. La última vez que los había visto, los mellizos tenían casi los tres años y apenas podían ocupar sus poderes, el les estaba enseñando a aullar para poder dar una ubicación pero ya ni siquiera sabía si Stiles había logrado hacer algo con ellos y con sus estudios.

-¿Ellos saben que son Lobos?-

-¿Qué?-alzó la vista a Derek-¿A que te refieres?-

-Qué si ellos saben que son lobos, que tienen esta parte en ellos, no te culpo si se los ocultaste, era por su bien, lo sé, yo solo-apretó a Stiles contra si.

-No se los oculte-le dijo al fin sabiendo a que se refería y volvió a acomodarse-vivo con lobos Derek, no podría mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo aunque quisiera-se rió al recordar a Laura y a Talía cuando la idea había cruzado por su mente-En realidad vivo con Cora, Peter vive con mi padre-

-¿Vives en el Loft?-

-No, la verdad es que con ayuda de Chris y Deaton reconstruimos la mansión, estas en nuestro cuarto en al mansión, he puesto al rededor de la reserva protecciones y a lo largo de Beacon Hills también, al  manos a la reserva nadie entra sin mi autorización asique realmente no pueden dañarnos-

-Quiero recorrer la casa-le dijo-no puedo sentir todo lo que desprende pero quiero recorrerla una vez más-

-Tranquilo Sourwolf, vamos lento, primero veremos que hacer con tu pie y luego podremos ponernos en orden para que recorras la casa-

Derek sólo rodo los ojos sin responder a eso, sus prioridades siendo una vez más -casi- humano tenían que cambiar un poco.

***********************

Deaton llegó una dos horas luego de que Derek despertara y estuvo al menos una media hora revisando todas sus heridas que -aunque no tuviera sus poderes de hombre lobo- se estaban recuperando un poco más rápido que una herida en cualquier ser humano.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso antes de que perdieras tus sentidos?-

-Iba escapando-le dijo concentrandose solo en las vendas que tenía en su pie-me había transformado en lobo para correr más rápido pero venían detrás de mi, pisando mis talones y lanzaron algo que exploto cerca de donde estaba, salió humo rosa de aquello, me desmayé varios metros luego-

-Humo rosa-murmuró en voz alta Deaton asintiendo más para sí que para Derek-bien, creo que puedo trabajar con ello-

-¿Sabes lo que es?-

-Es algo de lo que había escuchado pero que no había visto jamás en mi vida la verdad, es un tipo de Acónito que afecta de diferente manera al hombre lobo, ya tenemos el nordico que los mata si no logran quemarlo de su cuerpo, el acónito con el que siempre estan en contacto y que los puede atontar o incluso dejar inconsciente pero este simplemente ataca a tu lobo interior, mientras tu sigas respirando el lobo lo hará pero tu lobo empeora, debo trabajar en un antidoto de inmediato-miró a Derek-no vas a morir joven Hale, solo debes aguantar un poco más-

-¿Crees conseguirlo?-

-Joven Stilinski, por una vez en la vida tengo todo lo que necesitamos para crear el antidoto, lo tendré para mañana por la tarde, no se preocupen, ahora sería bueno que mantuviera reposo y que no moviera mucho esa pierna, Melissa vendrá en unas horas más a revisarla junto con las otras heridas-tomo sus cosas y se retiró.

Derek hizo mueca ante las palabras de Deaton pero simplemente se quedo en la cama como le pidieron ¿Podía siquiera intentar algo más? No tenía fuerzas para moverse mucho y mucho menos para caminar por la casa como había querido hacer en un principio. Lo peor de todo es que sentía que Stiles no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, puede que su lobo este mal y que sus sentidos casi no funcionen pero el si sabía cuando Stiles le estaba omitiendo información ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ante ello? Quizá la manada se había separado después de todo y el no quería decirle nada.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos-dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama-¿Qué te tiene tan acomplejado? Deaton nos ha dado las mejores noticias en mucho tiempo la verdad-

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?-fue directo y negó a dejar de ver los ojos de Stiles-se que algo me escondes, no me mientes pero me dices verdades a media, no quiero eso Stiles, se que recién vuelvo y posilemente cueste mucho tener tu confianza de nuevo, pero no quiero que me escondas cosas, yo no te escondo nada-hizo mueca.

-No puedo decirtelo, no todavía pero te prometo que no es nada malo, si fuera por mi-mordió sus labios y suspiró-no voy a conseguir que cambies la cara hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad?-

-Todo un adivino-susurró Derek acomodandose sobre las almohadas-necesito saber que me ocultas, algo me dice que no es malo, pero tengo miedo, últimamente es lo único que tengo y no quiero sentirme así, no quiero volver a sentirme como después del incendio o como me sentí después de la muerte de Laura-

Stiles tomó la mano de Derek entre las suyas y soltó un suspiro, esto realmente sería algo grande que no le había dicho a nadie, solo Laura y Thalía lo sabían porque estuvieron con él, sino...ni siquiera sabía como hubiera logrado sobrevivir sin ellas, no es que el resto no le ayudara pero ambas tenían una complicidad que no había visto en nadie, estuvieron con él cuando pensó que no podría más, cuando no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo y cuando ya quiso darse por vencido.

-Cuándo escapaste yo no corrí lejos como te había prometido, me metí dentro de las instalaciones de _Los Calaveras_ algo en su forma de actuar contra ti siempre me llamó la atención y aproveche la única oportunidad que me dieron para meterme dentro, investigue hasta el fondo y cuando quise darme por vencido algo me llamó la atención-hizo mueca-resulta que habían dos mujeres atadas con cadenas a lo que parecía ser una malla electrica y no pude evitar querer ayudarlas, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando reconocí un olor caracteristico en ellas-le miró directo a los ojos y tomó algo de aire-resulta que lo que Peter pensó en algún momento de haber solo sobrevivido el al incendio que hubiera matado a tu hermana era mentira, ellos encontraron a Thalía entre los escombros, por lo que pude escuchar habían trabajado con los Argent y secuestraron a tu madre antes de poder sacar a alguien más, años después cuando Peter creyó matar a Laura por su poder la verdad es que no, no fue así, ellos encontraron una Alpha muy parecida a tu hermana y con ayuda de un emisario lograron camuflararla por completo-

-No-respondió frunciendo el ceño-no puede ser verdad, vi cuando el poder de mamá paso a Laura, la ví convertirse en un Alpha y la vi muerta frente a mi, estás mintiendo-

-Más quisiera para hacerte sufrir pero no, averigue tiempo después que ellos habían matado dos Alphas para ocupar con tu hermana, primero un Alpha que con ayuda de un emisario traspasaron los poderes a tu hermana y luego con una Alpha que tuvo la mala suerte de ser capturada por ellos para tener a Laura, ellos querían hacer una especie de secta o algo por el estilo, necesitaban tres Alphas Hale para ello, solo tuvieron dos porque mataste a Peter antes de tiempo y luego no pudieron cojerte, son ellas con quienes vivo, ellas más cora y los pequeños, no sabes cuanto han querido venir a verte pero tienen miedo de que despiertes y que las odies por haberte avandanado-

-Ellas-mordió sus labios intentando ordenar sus prioridades-¿Dónde están?-

-Van por los chicos luego del trabajo, yo trabajo desde casa la mayor parte del tiempo, no te preocupes por ello, ellas salen temprano y van por ellos-miró la hora-deberían estar por llegar, se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer y muy pocas respuestas, no soy quien para darte detalles, es todo lo que se, es todo lo que puedo ayudar a que averigues-tomó su teléfono y le mostro una foto donde estaban todos, John y Peter tenían a los mellizos en brazos, a sus lados estaban Thalía, Laura y Cora para dejar casi en medio a Melissa Scott y a él-ellas te aman ¿Sabes? En cuanto lograron reponerse un poco fueron directamente a mi porque tu olor estaba demasiado fresco en mi, pero cuando comenzó a desaparecer y tu falta fue demasiada se frotaban contra mi marca, allí decían que tu olor jamás iba a desaparecer, eso calma a los pequeños cuando te extrañan-

Derek ni siquiera fue capaz de responder algo luego de semejante revelación ¿Cómo es que jamás había logrado darse cuenta que ellas estaban vivas? Siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento respecto a ellas porque jamás encontro a ninguna de las dos antes de que murieran o en el momento D. y la única vez que alguien logro ver a Laura morir fue Peter y este no estaba realmente pensando en que era su sobrina a quien estaba matando, simplemente quería más poder para exterminar a todos aquellos quienes le dejaron catatonico por tantos años y que acabaron con toda su familia, no podía.

-Se lo que estás pensando, Peter también pensó lo mismo por un tiempo incluso Cora lo pensó-

-Ella era una niña, no tenía por qué...-

-Eso se lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio pero sigue diciendo que debió haber sospechado cuando paso todo aquello, ella también la sentía dentro, a pesar de que sabía que ambas habían muerto, también sentía aquello como cuando tenían una pesadilla, que ellas le necesitaban, pero no sabía realmente donde tenían que comenzar a buscar-

-Necesito verlas-intentó levantarse pero todo se movió demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Aún no, ellas ni siquiera han llegado, falta una hora para eso y llegaran con los mellizos, Claudia y Erik desean tanto verte despierto que esto será como él mejor de lo regalos ¿Sabes?-le ayudó a recostarse-deberías descansar un poco más, aun te ves un poco débil, cuando despiertes ellas estaran aquí-se acomodó en la cama con Derek muy cerca de él-lo prometo.

Derek hizo mueca pero simplemente asintió, no podía ser tan imbécil para tirar todos los intentos que habían hecho para mantenerlo con vida por la borda pero necesitaba verlas, saber que estaban vivas y que no iban a escaparse una nueva vez.

-Stiles...-

-También yo Derek-besó sus cabellos.

Derek sonrió acomodando a Stiles entre sus brazos antes de cerrar los ojos y aspirar el olor a compañero que desprendía, era bueno sentirse en casa de nuevo.

 


End file.
